


我J/神谕

by Naoeritz



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: ABO, M/M, Religion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoeritz/pseuds/Naoeritz
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Reader
Kudos: 5





	我J/神谕

耶稣在上，请您赦免我的罪。

我跟随着金发的牧师走向了教堂后方隐秘的小房间，玻璃窗上的天神居高临下地看着。他小心翼翼而有礼地走在前方，身姿宛若指引着迷途旅人的贤者，他澄澈的蓝眼睛几乎能折射阳光，他的口音就像烤棉花糖一样甜腻，在低头的瞬间我能瞥见到那双唇正在颤抖。漆黑的长袍包裹着他修长的身躯，端庄而禁欲。但此刻他的身上散发出来的属于Omega的香味，比塞壬在海底哼唱的音符还要致命，它是从地狱而来的恶魔蛊惑着我的神智，诱惑着我最原始的本能。不，我不能。但我却无法停止我想要他这个想法。

我在胸前划着十字向神忏悔。

我曾经以为他会是个Alpha或者Beta。每当他托着装有新鲜曲奇的盘子敲开我家的门，他温和的笑容和像午后的麦田般的金发在阳光下闪闪发亮，总是让我分不清那股令人安心的气味是出自于饼干或是他。每当他穿上长袍带上十字架站在教坛上沐浴着圣光吟诵着经文，宛如圣洁而慈爱的神明回应信徒的呼唤，那总会使我片刻失神。我必须承认我不是一个足够虔诚的教徒，在心底里对他留有的那一丝美好的幻想和龌龊的想法，陪伴着我每一个无法入眠的夜晚。他有着令人欣羡的美满家庭，我告诫着自己爱是恒久忍耐，切不可走进背德之途。

唱诗班在教堂里诵唱着耶和华，而我贪婪地嗅闻着弥漫在空气中香甜诱人的气息，它们如同利锯切割着我的意志。我肖想着他长袍下那挺翘的双臀会因发情期沾满湿液，大腿根部全部湿透，黏腻的液体沾在长裤里面，而当我脱下它的时候一定会扯出银色的丝线。那画面仿佛真实存在着，我无法控制停止那些淫秽的幻想，他饱满的胸肌会因此而变得柔软吗，甚至因挤压而喷溅出乳白的汁液也说不定……

Joseph扭动门把手的声音将我唤回了现实，他露出了像受伤的小狗的眼神看向我，眼眶因热潮而微微泛红。我很庆幸我还留有理智去思考或许我应该离开这里然后立刻逃跑，而不是像野兽一样扑上去撕烂他的长袍。我咽了咽唾沫。

“求你帮帮我……我不能在这种状态下去主持礼拜，他们会……”  
他垂下眼眸没有继续说下去，但却引导着你想象了一些更为污秽的画面。他握住了在胸前摇晃的金色十字架露出了一副泫然若泣的表情，恳求着我。

凡求你的，就给他。

我吻住了他颤抖的双唇，他拉着我的手臂进入了那个小房间，然后将门牢牢关上。我的心脏随着他扯开我的衣服的举动鼓噪不停地跳动，我的喉咙随着他跪在地板上的动作干渴发痒，我的阴茎随着他在我下腹不断往下落的吻变得灼热似火。他扯开了我的皮带扒下了我的裤子掏出了我硬得发疼的阴茎。

神啊，求你掩面不看我的罪，涂抹我一切的罪孽。上帝啊，求你为我造清洁的心，使我里面重新有正直的灵。【诗51:9,10】

他用那翻阅经文的双手包裹住我的硬物，嗅吸着我因情动而逐渐变得浓重的味道，捕捉着那些充满侵略性的信息素，安抚着他体内那些汹涌的欲望。他往前倾身，将口鼻埋在我的阴茎根部，一点一点地吻着茎身，我能看见他跪坐在地板上难耐地扭动着腰身用挺翘的臀部去磨蹭花纹不平的地砖，我猜那一定留下了一大片色情的水渍。

我按着他的后脑将肉棒塞进了他那张勾人得要命的嘴，揉乱了他用发胶固定得一丝不苟的金发。很难将眼前这个饥渴地吸着男人阴茎渴求着高潮的婊子荡妇与那个总是保持着自己完美形象的英俊男人相提并论，他有一张比海报明星还要帅气的典型美国甜心长相，他知道自己又多迷人，即使是一个嘴角弯弯的弧度都能惹得男人们为他甘之如饴地坠入地狱，仿佛与生俱来就有一种诱人的魔力。

他饥渴地吮吸着我的性器，无法及时吞咽的口水从他的嘴角溢出，在我重新操进他的口腔时噗吱噗吱地发着淫秽的水声。而当他张大喉咙用湿软的口腔内壁去挤压我的龟头试图将我含得更深时，我倒吸了一口气几乎无法想起任何一句经文，脑袋里已经满是纷乱杂音。他在我的胯间不断地耸动，阴茎插进了前所未有的深度，即使是技巧纯熟的娼妓也难以吞得如此深入。

喉管紧致高热让我头皮发麻，他卖力地操着自己的喉咙，仿佛仅是这样也能让他爽得发懵他的指尖抚摸过我饱满的囊袋包裹住了他无法含进去的部分，他湿润温热的口腔，他灵巧柔软的舌头，他卖力张合的嘴唇，还有那双蒙着水雾的看向我的蓝色眼眸，光是进入他的口腔已经使我无法自拔。

他的口交技巧美妙得让我想要感谢上帝，他的嘴唇牢牢贴在茎身上，重复着吞咽，吮吸的动作，勃大的阴茎将他的脸颊都撑起了一块。我一边赞叹着一边顶进喉咙深处，享受着他的舌头和口腔紧紧包裹着我的阴茎。他吐出了我的阴茎，嘴唇依依不舍地离开龟头时还发出了“啵”的一声，他用手指抹去那些沾在嘴唇和脸颊的体液然后吮进了嘴里，然后撩起来自己的长袍。

我为眼前这淫荡的一幕而感到震惊，他底下根本没有穿什么长裤，只有那紧紧裹着那美妙曲线的渔网袜。他跪着一边抚慰着自己的阴茎一边嘬吸着我的龟头，不断从喉间发出淫浪的低吟。我咬着牙操进了他那双泛着水光的唇瓣，抵着他的喉咙猛地深顶了几下，惹得他干咳了几声。

Joseph躺上了我们身后不远处的小木桌，朝我张开了双腿撕开了已经被粘液沾湿得一片泥泞的丝袜，露出了那个流着湿液的小穴。廉耻和狂喜撕扯着我的理智，看啊，那个端庄高洁的牧师正掰开自己流满了水的屁股等着男人的阴茎去填满他，操得他哭叫着高潮。

“这是神赐予你的礼物，你应当心怀感恩地接受他。”他游刃有余地像是在告解室里倾听忏悔然后给予神谕。话语却像是伊甸园里花言巧语的毒蛇，在我的心上优雅地游走着，吐着殷红的信子，一点一点地收紧，诱惑着我尝试禁果堕入背德的地狱。

恶魔在我右耳边低语，快，别管什么上帝了，与我一起堕入极乐的深渊。我知道这或许是一个陷阱，但是我没有办法停止，我仿佛变成了受原始欲望摆布的野兽，只能在Omega身边堕落。

我抓住他的脚踝拉开到最大，接着用alpha独有的粗长性器毫不留情地挤进了他完全准备好了的潮湿柔软的甬道里。这一下顶得非常的深，几乎触到了最深处的生殖腔，他为此尖叫出声背脊抽搐着弓起，抠住桌沿的指节几乎发白。他胸部鼓胀着，甚至不需要挤压，渗出的乳白奶水就沾湿了黑色的长袍。

这是一个已经生育多次的Omega。当我插进去的时候我终于明白了。他分明是一个装作是清教徒的荡妇。

“是不是每一个发情期你都会勾引男人射满你的生殖腔，然后给他们生孩子？”语气中带着难以遏制的怒意，我狠狠地撕开那漆黑的长袍就像撕开他的禁欲的面具，我拉扯着他挺立的乳尖，听着他欢愉地尖叫，用力地将柔软的胸部搓揉变形，汁液被挤压地不断喷出从我的指缝间溢出流满了我的手背，就像他的奶子被操得高潮似的。他的体内又湿又软，紧紧咬住我的性器仿佛要记下它的形状。他像个荡妇一样为呻吟着，尖叫着，扭动着腰身去迎合我的撞击，黏腻的体液一股一股地涌出，每次当我抽出的时候阴茎都沾满了水液。

“更多！还不够……！再给我更多！我想怀上你的孩子！”他不知廉耻地叫喊着要更多更多，蓝眼睛里满是欲望几乎聚不上焦，后穴被撑到极致仍然饥渴地吞吐着性器，Omega的体香浓郁得几乎要溢出这个房间，要是有人不小心路过大概也会被勾引得进来按着他的屁股操上一发。

去他妈的耶稣。

柔软的金发被汗水浸湿，英俊的脸颊因情欲而通红，他颤抖着不断发出呜咽，代表圣洁的长袍被撕得破碎，多么可怜啊就像是一个身陷情欲而无法自拔的天神，渎神的兴奋感淹没了羞耻，我不需要别的神，此时此刻他就是与我一同堕落的神明。我双手握紧了他的臀肉，大力摆动着腰胯，操进他身体的动作又猛又烈，他的身体被带动着摇晃不停，体液被挤压得流满了他柔软的屁股。

我舔舐着他后颈肿胀的性腺，牙齿在那块柔嫩的皮肤的上搔刮，那会给他带来强烈的压迫感同时也会带来与性交完全不同的快感和被征服感。颈间的肌肉在我停在性腺上的一瞬间绷紧，期待又恐惧着牙齿刺入的疼痛以及灌入他身体的属于另一个人的信息素。

“咬我。”  
牙齿刺入了敏感的性腺，我们同时发出了一声野兽般的低吼，一瞬间我被一种前所未有的契合感所席卷，仿佛他与我已经是做过无数次爱的恋人。穴道又涌出了一大股湿液浇在我的阴茎，为omega受孕做好了充足的准备。我赞叹着他身体的美妙，触摸着我们相连的部分，就像触碰着我们最原始的罪。

我再也听不见赞颂上帝的圣歌，只剩下肉体拍击声与水声交织而成的淫靡的乐章。他是路西法的使徒，阿斯蒙蒂斯的化身，他蚕食我的痛苦，吞噬我的灵魂，引领我走向渎神的坟墓。

他甚至不曾碰触过自己身前的阴茎就达到了前后双重的高潮，精液溅到了我们的小腹，奶水流满了他圆润柔软的胸肉，他放肆地浪叫着声音比任何一个妓女都要淫荡，潮吹喷溅出来的水甚至沾湿了我的大腿。但我的阴茎还硬着，特别特别硬。

愉悦的泪水沾湿了他的眼角，他虔诚地捧着我的脸，啄吻着我的下唇，我看见那双曾经澄澈的眼睛变得灰暗浑浊，那使我感到战栗，眼底涌动着的是我一生都无法理解的黑暗力量。

“除我以外，你不可以有别的神。”  
四周的蜡烛在他一挥手之间全部点燃，照亮了原本昏暗的房间，我方才都没有注意到房间里全是些未曾见过的红色宗教标志以及书卷经文。

他在我的耳边低声地念着古老的十诫命，他将我推倒在地板上，跨坐在我身上张开双腿将我硬物重新吃了进去。修长有力的手指缠上了我的颈脖，紧紧掐住了我的喉咙，我的意识因缺氧而泛着白斑，他居高临下地看着我，又似有圣光包围宛如一座美丽的神祇。

我淫荡的神啊，求你施舍我甘美的乳汁，赐予我至高无上的快乐。

他骑在我的阴茎上不断地起落，加重着卡紧我喉咙的力道。下落时自身的重量使我的阴茎猛地撞入到最深处，顶开了他松软的生殖腔。他放浪地淫叫着身体内部抽搐着缩紧，漂亮的脸满是潮红布满了汗水和泪水，他后仰着头露出了颈脖漂亮的曲线，摇晃着腰肢用我青筋密布的阴茎狠狠干着自己生殖腔内壁的软肉。

我憋得满脸通红，让我生出了一种仿佛要将生命献给神明的错觉，缺氧使我对电流般的快感更加地敏锐，阴茎在他的体内变得更大更坚硬，我抓住了他的腰肢猛然往上一顶仿佛要将他贯穿。

“啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊……！”他松开了勒住我颈脖的手指，发出了一连串不成调的哭叫哆嗦着几乎要仰翻过去。氧气终于灌入到了我的肺部，我咳嗽了几下拉住了他往后倒的身体，吻着他咸涩而甘美的嘴唇，龟头在他高潮中紧缩着的生殖腔内迅速地胀大卡住了腔口，Alpha成结后的射精漫长而大量，我一股又一股地射进他的身体，灌满了他贪吃的甬道。

“将你的快乐与痛苦全部奉给神明吧……”他的疯狂地笑着，眼里已经没有了我的倒影。

他是灼烧我理智的烈焰，是吞噬我希望的沧海，是圣洁慈悲的天神，也是诱人堕落的恶魔。我心甘情愿地被他摆布操控，直到献出我的生命。


End file.
